Alphys
Dr. Alphys (/ˈæl.fiːz/ ou /ˈæl.fɪs/; AL-feezToby Fox fwugradiation (20 Septembre 2015). "personal pronunciation for some undertale characters (dont care if u say diff)", AL-fiss) est une monstre femelle à l'apparence d'un reptile qui vit dans le Lab à l'ouest de Calciterre. Elle est la scientifique royale titulaire, une position qui lui a été attribuée par Asgore après la mort de son prédécesseur. Asgore avait embauché Alphys car celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle avait réussi à créer une âme; en réalité, elle avait seulement créé un corps robotique pour un fantôme. Profil Apparence Alphys est une monstre ayant l'apparence d'un reptile et fait la même taille que le protagoniste. Elle a la peau jaune foncé, des lunettes et porte habituellement une blouse blanche. Elle possède également une robe noire à pois blancs qu'elle porte lors d'occasions spéciales. Personnalité Alphys est une nerd timide et solitaire qui aime tout particulièrement les animes et mangas d'origine humaine. Alphys manque de confiance en elle dans ce qu'elle fait. Elle bégaie souvent, et semble avoir développé une profonde fascination pour le protagoniste après avoir observé ce dernier à travers ses caméras placées à divers endroits de l'Underground. Elle éprouve des sentiments amoureux pour Undyne, qu'elle pense être non-réciproques (bien qu'il est prouvé le contraire dans la True Pacifist Route). Lorsque la réponse "Asgore" est donnée lors du quiz de Mettaton quand celui-ci demande sur qui Alphys a des vues, elle a une réaction similaire que lorsque la réponse "Undyne" est donnée, ce qui montre qu'elle a également une certaine attirance pour Asgore. Alphys a un côté d'elle-même qu'elle cache, qui est rempli de culpabilité et d'insécurité à propos d'elle-même et de ses accomplissements. Elle est involontairement responsable de la misérable existence de Flowey et des Amalgamis. La majorité de ce sombre côté d'elle-même est révélé dans le Labo Originel, pendant la True Pacifist Route. Les conséquences de tout cela l'ont plongée dans une sévère dépression; dans l'histoire, il est sous-entendu que Alphys pourrait être suicidaire. Histoire Route Neutre Undyne mentionne brièvement Alphys dans son dialogue avec le protagoniste avant son combat, disant que "les livres d'histoire d'Alphys lui faisait penser que les humains étaient cools" (il est plus tard révélé que les "livres d'histoire" sont des mangas). Si le protagoniste devient ami avec Undyne, cette dernière parlera souvent d'Alphys dans ses appels téléphoniques. À la décharge, Undyne explique qu'il s'agit de l'endroit où elles se sont rencontrées. Lors de leur rencontre, Undyne avait remarqué qu'Alphys "regardait dans les abysses" et semblait "contemplative". Elle lui avait alors posé une question à propos de ces abysses, ce qui avait surprise Alphys, qui avait commencé à expliquer où ces abysses menaient, et ce qui avait captivé Undyne. Elles sont devenues amies ainsi. Alphys fait connaissance avec le protagoniste dans son laboratoire. Elle explique qu'elle a pu observer le protagoniste tout au long de son voyage grâce à ses caméras cachées à divers endroits de l'Underground, ce qui explique pourquoi le grand écran dans le laboratoire est focalisé sur la tête de celui-ci. Elle l'informe à propos de Mettaton, qui semble vouloir essayer de tuer le protagoniste. Mettaton apparaît alors après avoir explosé le mur et force le protagoniste à participer à son quiz-show; Alphys donne discrètement les lettres des bonnes réponses au protagoniste, mais Mettaton le remarque lorsque celle-ci donne la réponse à haute voix après qu'il ait posé une question sur l'un des animes favoris d'Alphys, et termine alors rapidement le quiz après avoir demandé au protagoniste sur qui Alphys a des vues. Alphys propose au protagoniste de lui donner son numéro de téléphone, mais elle remarque que le téléphone est assez vieux et se dépêche alors de l'améliorer, lui donnant ainsi la possibilité de recevoir des sms, un porte-clés, des liens vers deux "boîtes dimensionnelles", et l'accès à l'Internet de l'Underground, inscrivant même le protagoniste sur le réseau social des monstres, UnderNet. Après avoir expliqué les améliorations qu'elle a effectué, elle se précipite dans les "toilettes" du laboratoire. Pendant le voyage du protagoniste à travers Calciterre, Alphys met régulièrement à jour son statut sur le réseau social de l'Underground, et appelle occasionnellement le protagoniste pour donner de l'aide et des informations sur les puzzles dans la zone, mais appelle aussi parfois au mauvais moment. Elle cesse de poster des statuts lorsqu'elle réalise que le protagoniste les reçoit sur son téléphone. Mettaton harcèle le protagoniste avec divers pièges mortels, mais à chaque fois, Alphys explique au protagoniste l'une des améliorations qu'elle a ajoutée qui peut l'aider à éviter le piège. Si le protagoniste échoue à n'importe lequel des challenges de Mettaton, Alphys se blâme pour avoir échoué à l'aider, mais Mettaton laisse le protagoniste s'en aller et se plaint qu'Alphys ait sauvé le protagoniste, ou bien alors fait une pause publicitaire. Alphys guide le protagoniste à travers le Noyau, mais elle a malheureusement quelques problèmes pour l'aider dû à des changements dans la disposition des salles de celui-ci. Si le protagoniste choisit de ne pas suivre la direction qu'elle indique, elle commence à s'inquiéter du fait que ce dernier ne lui fasse pas confiance. Lorsque le protagoniste atteint la fin du Noyau, Mettaton révèle qu'Alphys s'est incrustée d'elle-même dans le voyage du protagoniste, pour qu'elle puisse se sentir plus utile et se faire aimer de ce dernier. Mettaton déclare que c'est elle qui a activé les différents puzzles et pièges de Calciterre et du Noyau, qui a désactivé l'ascenseur du Noyau, et a utilisé Mettaton pour poser des difficultés au protagoniste, tout cela pour qu'elle puisse intervenir et donner l'impression d'avoir été d'une grande aide. Mettaton, ayant trahi Alphys, s'enferme avec le protagoniste pour le tuer et ainsi pouvoir prendre son âme pour partir de l'Underground et se rendre à la Surface. Alphys dit au protagoniste d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur à l'arrière de Mettaton pour rendre celui-ci vulnérable, et qui aura alors la volonté de réaliser le meilleur spectacle de sa vie, permettant ainsi au protagoniste de gagner le combat. Après le combat, Alphys va vers le corps de Mettaton. Si le protagoniste a épargné Mettaton, Alphys est soulagée de voir qu'il a survécu et qu'il n'a juste plus de batterie. Si le protagoniste a tué Mettaton, Alphys devient de plus en plus nerveuse, et tente de se calmer en disant qu'elle peut toujours construire un nouveau robot. Alphys retient le protagoniste avant que celui-ci ne prenne l'ascenseur vers la Nouvelle Maison, et admet ne pas avoir été tout à fait honnête envers le protagoniste. Elle lui explique que pour pouvoir passer à travers la barrière, ce dernier aura besoin de prendre l'âme d'Asgore, en le tuant. Elle part ensuite. Route Vrai Pacifiste thumb|Alphys étant lancée dans la poubelle par Undyne, pendant son rendez-vous avec le protagoniste. Dans une seconde partie, ou si le protagoniste a pu relancer son fichier de sauvegarde et a effectué les étapes pour obtenir la True Pacifist Route, Undyne demande au protagoniste de livrer une lettre à Alphys. Alphys est réticente à ouvrir la lettre, étant donné qu'elle a reçu beaucoup de lettres de colère. Elle fait l'erreur de penser que le protagoniste est l'auteur de la lettre et va alors à un "rendez-vous" avec celui-ci, se rendant à la décharge et tombant sur Undyne. Elle explique la vérité à cette dernière à propos de ses activités "scientifiques", qui s'avèrent ne pas en être, passant à la place du temps sur ses hobbies tels que lire des mangas ou regarder des animes. Papyrus donne une leçon de confiance en soi à Alphys, mais la termine plus tôt que prévu et la renvoie chez elle. Labo Originel En retournant au laboratoire selon les recommandations de Papyrus, le protagoniste trouve une note laissée par Alphys, dans laquelle elle dit qu'elle veut faire face à ses erreurs. La note dirige le protagoniste vers l'entrée du Labo Originel pour découvrir la vérité, dans le cas où elle ne revient pas. Dans le Labo Originel, le protagoniste découvre les expériences d'Alphys et restaure le courant. Alphys apparaît alors et calme les Amalgamis, qui sont les victimes de ses expérimentations. Elle remercie le protagoniste d'être venu(e) pour l'aider, lui disant qu'elle avait peur qu'à la place de dire la vérité, elle se serait enfuie ou aurait "fait quelque chose de lâche" ("do something... cowardly"). Elle fait un résumé de ses expériences, avant d'admettre que le protagoniste savait probablement déjà ce qu'elle a fait. En étudiant la nature des âmes conformément à la demande d'Asgore, Alphys avait découvert un pouvoir qu'elle avait nommé "détermination", et en avait injecté dans des monstres mourants pour essayer de préserver leurs âmes après qu'ils ne soient morts, mais les injections avaient au contraire sauvé leurs vies. Avant qu'elle ne renvoie les monstres chez eux, avec leurs familles, leurs corps avaient commencé à se déformer, fondant et se mélangeant ensemble à cause de l'incompatibilité des concentrations de détermination qui leur ont été injectées, puisque la composition d'un monstre est différente. Alphys se sentait honteuse après cette découverte, devenant alors réticente et effrayée à l'idée d'informer les familles des monstres de ce qu'il s'est passé, et avait alors gardé cet échec comme un secret. Après avoir ouvert le Labo Originel, Alphys déclare qu'elle va révéler la vérité sur ses expérimentations et qu'avec le soutien de ses amis, il sera plus facile pour elle de le faire. Elle quitte ensuite le laboratoire avec les Amalgamis et les rend à leurs familles. Fin Vrai Pacifiste Alphys rejoint Undyne lors de l'interruption du combat entre Asgore et le protagoniste par Toriel. Alphys et Undyne réconfortent Asgore, lui conseillant de commencer une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mettaton apparaît alors et encourage Undyne et Alphys à s'embrasser, disant que "LE PUBLIC MEURT D'ENVIE DE VOIR DU ROMANTISME!!!" ("THE AUDIENCE IS DYING FOR SOME ROMANTIC ACTION!!!"). Alors qu'elles s'apprêtent à s'embrasser, Toriel les arrête pour préserver les yeux du protagoniste. Il est ensuite révélé que Papyrus est celui à avoir réuni les amis du protagonistes, selon la suggestion d'une petite fleur parlante. Au moment où Alphys réalise que la fleur en question était l'une de ses expérimentations, Flowey la piège elle ainsi que tous les autres dans des enchevêtrements de branchages. Alphys encourage le protagoniste et protège celui-ci des attaques de Flowey, avant que ce dernier ne décide d'absorber les âmes de tout le monde, lui permettant alors de redevenir Asriel. Le protagoniste appelle l'âme d'Alphys bloquée à l'intérieur d'Asriel et parvient à la sauver, montrant ainsi leur amitié, ce qui fait cesser Asriel de se battre. Asriel apprend ensuite le vrai nom du protagoniste - Frisk - et rend son âme à Alphys. Le désir de cette dernière, et de tous les autres monstres, de quitter l'Underground est alors utilisé par Asriel pour détruire la barrière, avant de les libérer. Alphys regagne sa conscience ainsi que les autres amis de Frisk, se souvenant en partie de ce qui s'est passé. Elle a amélioré le téléphone de Toriel, lui permettant d'envoyer des messages, et dit la vérité à propos d'elle à Asgore et Toriel; Asgore se sent triste de ne pas l'avoir su et Toriel la renvoie de sa position de Scientifique Royale. Elle dit ensuite à Undyne que même avec leur liberté nouvellement acquise, elle préfèrera "rester à l'intérieur et regarder des animes comme une totale loser !" ("stay inside and watch anime like a total loser!"). Asgore demande ce que sont les animes, et Alphys demande de l'aide à Frisk pour expliquer de quoi il s'agit à Asgore. Elle passe alors son téléphone à Asgore pour lui montrer un exemple d'anime, réalisant trop tard qu'il s'agit d'un anime montrant deux robots amoureux. Lorsque tout le monde part de l'Underground, Alphys rejoint Undyne, qui part surveiller Papyrus. Dans les crédits, elle peut être aperçue à la plage, avec Undyne, le Minichien et le Maxichien, le vendeur de glaces et Onionsan. Elle reçoit un bisou sur la joue de la part d'Undyne, et elle s'évanouit alors dû à la passion et le pouvoir de ce baiser (qui fait 9999 de dommages). Route Génocide Alphys reçoit un appel d'Undyne, qui lui demande et insiste pour qu'elle évacue les monstres. Elle le fait alors, et il est supposé qu'elle a emmené les monstres dans le Labo Originel, où il est possible de découvrir ses vraies expérimentations. Cependant, elle ne parvient pas à évacuer quelques personnes, notamment Muffet et l'employé du MTT-Brand Burger Emporium. Si la Route Génocide est poursuivie jusqu'à sa fin, les efforts d'Alphys n'auront alors servi à rien, puisque le monde est détruit. Si la Genocide Route est arrêtée, en n'ayant pas tué tous les monstres présents à Calciterre et dans le NOYAU, Alphys est alors désignée pour diriger les monstres survivants. Sans trouve le numéro de téléphone du protagoniste et passe le téléphone à Alphys, qui dit au protagoniste que bien qu'elle déteste ce dernier, elle est ironiquement devenue une meilleure personne grâce à ses actions, et est devenue une héroïne aux yeux des monstres. Elle se lamente qu'elle aurait dû tuer le protagoniste lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Relations Mettaton Avant les événements d'Undertale, Mettaton (en tant que fantôme) avait crée un fan-club des Humains. La seule personne qui l'avait rejoint était Alphys, qui avait montré à Mettaton un design de robot qu'elle voulait construire pour lui. Mettaton a alors rejoint Alphys pour le corps qu'elle lui avait promis, laissant même Napstablook, son cousin, derrière. Mettaton est vraiment reconnaissant envers Alphys puisque celle-ci lui a crée un corps, mais il perd souvent patience avec elle. Neutral Route Pendant son moment de "dysfonctionnement", il aide Alphys non seulement en causant des problèmes au protagoniste, mais aussi en improvisant si les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu, et rappelle à Alphys ce qu'elle doit dire. Alphys se fait beaucoup de souci pour Mettaton et lui pardonne rapidement pour ses tentatives de tuer le protagoniste, s'inquiétant pour lui après son combat. Undyne Alphys est amie avec Undyne, et en est également amoureuse. Alphys admire Undyne pour son courage, son assurance et sa force : tout ce que Alphys n'a pas. Elle essaie de paraître cool lorsqu'elle est en face Undyne, effrayée à l'idée de passer pour une loser auprès de celle-ci. Mettaton déclare qu'elle écrit le nom d'Undyne sur les bords de ses notes, nomme ses variable informatiques après elle et écrit même des histoires où toutes deux vivent ensemble. Undyne est connue pour souvent traîner dans le laboratoire d'Alphys, où celle-ci lui montre des animes, prétendument censés être des films sur l'histoire des humains (ce qui amène Undyne à penser que les animes sont réels). True Pacifist Route Après avoir appris que ses sentiments pour Undyne sont partagés, leur relation s'améliore encore plus. Après avoir reçu la lettre d'Undyne et être allée à un rendez-vous avec le protagoniste (puisque Undyne n'avait pas signé la lettre, Alphys pensait que le protagoniste en était à l'origine), Alphys admet qu'elle est amoureuse d'Undyne, ce qui amène le protagoniste et Alphys à jouer un role-play pour que cette dernière puisse avoir le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Undyne. Undyne finit par l'entendre, et Alphys admet qu'elle lui a menti pour paraître être une meilleure personne. Undyne lui répond qu'elle se fiche de ce qu'Alphys a fait, puisqu'elle l'aime car celle-ci est passionnée. Plus tard, elles se rejoignent toutes les deux lors de l'interruption du combat entre Asgore et le protagoniste. Alphys avoue finalement ses sentiments à Undyne, qui s'avèrent être réciproques. Elles essaient ensuite de s'embrasser, mais sont interrompues par Toriel, qui ne veut pas que le protagoniste voit cela. Dans les crédits de fin de la True Pacifist Route, on peut les apercevoir toutes les deux sur une plage. Undyne fait un bisou sur la joue d'Alphys, qui rougit énormément et s'évanouit, de façon assez comique. Papyrus Bien qu'Alphys et Papyrus interagissent peu ensemble, il est clair qu'ils se sont rencontrés sur Internet, puisqu'ils se suivent mutuellement sur le réseau social de l'Underground. L'on ne sait toutefois pas si elle a fait le lien entre l'identité virtuelle et réelle de Papyrus, puisqu'elle ne semble pas le reconnaître lorsqu'il apparaît durant son rendez-vous, à la décharge. À la fin du rendez-vous avec Alphys, Papyrus entraîne cette dernière pour qu'elle soit heureuse de qui elle est. Sans Alphys connaît apparemment Sans, comme suggéré dans une conversation à la fin de la True Pacifist Route, où Sans essaie de porter la poisse à Alphys, mais échoue. Alphys semble connaître la personnalité farceuse de Sans, et Papyrus lui demande donc "WAIT, ALPHYS, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KNEW SANS." (ATTENDS, ALPHYS, JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUE TU CONNAISSAIT SANS.), ce qui rend Alphys nerveuse, mais Sans y répond rapidement en disant "doesn't everyone?" (n'est-ce pas le cas de tout le monde?). Il est sous-entendu que Sans a un passé scientifique, il est donc possible qu'ils aient déjà travaillé ensemble. Le protagoniste Alphys a une grande admiration pour le protagoniste et son aventure à travers l'Underground, l'observant depuis la première seconde où celui-ci a quitté les Ruines, grâce à de nombreuses caméras placées dans la flore et autres cachettes naturelles des endroits par lesquels le protagoniste est passé. Cela l'a finalement amenée à essayer de s'insérer dans l'aventure de l'humain comme sauveuse, mais elle admet plus tard qu'il s'agissait juste d'une tentative pour qu'elle se sente mieux vis-à-vis d'elle-même. Plus tard, elle accepte d'aller en rendez-vous avec le protagoniste, croyant que la lettre d'Undyne a été écrite par celui-ci. Après avoir rencontré Undyne à la décharge, il devient clair que s'ils n'étaient pas tombés sur elle, Alphys serait sortie avec le protagoniste pour finalement le laisser gentiment tomber d'une façon ou d'une autre, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas d'intérêt amoureux pour le protagoniste. Lorsqu'une Genocide Route est stoppée avant d'arriver à Mettaton NEO, Alphys n'éprouve aucun sentiments positifs envers le protagoniste, considérant celui-ci comme un monstre qu'elle aurait dû tuer lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Asgore Alphys a également de légères vues sur Asgore, comme il est révélé lorsque le protagoniste choisit de répondre "Asgore" à la question de Mettaton "who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on ?", lors de son quizz. Mettaton révèle au protagoniste qu'Alphys l'a construit dans la tentative d'impressionner Asgore, en disant "Why would someone outfit an amusement robot with brutal combat capabilities? Simple. To impress Mr. Asgore Dreemurr of course!". Alphys surnomme Asgore "Mr. Dreamy". À la fin de la True Pacifist Route, où Alphys et Undyne se sont finalement avoués leurs sentiments réciproquement, Alphys dit qu'elle n'a plus de sentiments pour Asgore, en raison de ceux qu'elle a pour Undyne (elle remarque cependant qu'Asgore et Toriel vont bien ensemble). Toriel Alphys ne semble pas connaître Toriel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la rencontre à la fin de la True Pacifist Route. Toriel renvoie Alphys de sa position de Scientifique Royale après qu'elle ait découvert le résultat de ses expérimentations avec la détermination. À part cela, Alphys devient facilement amie avec Toriel. Alphys est amusée lorsque Toriel se demande pourquoi les gens la trouvent attirante, une probable référence à l'accueil positif de Toriel de la part des fans, après que la démo du jeu soit sortie. La Family Ending, avec l'amitié d'Alphys obtenue, confirme qu'elle trouve Toriel attirante. Elle pense que Toriel et Asgore sont encore amoureux l'un de l'autre malgré leur rupture et le persistant dégoût de Toriel envers celui-ci, bien qu'elle admet l'improbabilité qu'ils se remettent ensemble si Frisk le lui fait remarquer. Gatty et Catty Alphys vivait dans la même rue qu'elles. Elle était comme leur grande sœur à leurs yeux, et elle les emmenait souvent avec elle dans des expéditions à la décharge pour trouver des déchets cools. Elles ne se voient plus beaucoup depuis qu'Alphys est devenue la Scientifique Royale. Nom * En essayant de nommer l'Humain Tombé "Alphys", la réponse devient "D-Don't do that!" et le nom ne peut pas être choisi. Cependant, nommer l'humain tombé "Alphy" donne un confus "....OK????" et est autorisé à être choisi. ** Il y a un moment dans le jeu où Undyne utilise le surnom d'"Alphy"Anyways, now I'm working as Alphy's lab assistant... - Undyne dans la fin neutre Family Ending. ** Alphys est un anagramme de "shy pal" (copine timide); il est probable que son nom vienne de ces quelques mots. ** Il est également possible que le nom d'Alphys soit un dérivé du mot "alpha" (qui désigne le leader/dominant d'un groupe), ce qui peut faire allusion à son rôle de Scientifique Royale. Galerie Alphystarot.png | Carte de tarot représentant Alphys. Détails * Tout au long du jeu, Alphys dit que son anime favori est "Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie" et donne quelques détails sur la série. Il est possible qu'il s'agisse d'une référence à Tokyo Mew Mew (aussi connu sous le nom de Mew Mew Power en Amérique du Nord), un typique anime de romance et de magical girl. Cela est un peu plus confirmé par les posters dans son laboratoire, dont l'un représente un personnage féminin ressemblant au protagoniste de TMM, Ichigo Momomiya (Zoey Hanson dans la version anglaise), et celui avec un logo ressemble à celui de TMM. * Avant d'entrer dans le Labo Originel, la "poubelle" peut être examinée. Elle contient une note dans une "étrange manière d'écrire" qui dit "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID". La provenance de la note est inconnue, bien qu'il est fortement possible qu'elle provienne de Flowey, ce qui serait une partie de son plan pour réunir tous les amis du protagoniste dans un seul endroit, en poussant Alphys à révéler ses secrets. * Alphys est le seul monstre qui a une place importante dans le jeu qui ne peut pas être combattu par le protagoniste, et il est donc impossible de la tuer. Cependant, il est sous-entendu qu'elle se suicide dans certains fins neutres (lorsque Undyne, Mettaton, ou les deux ont été tués), suicide qui est indirectement de la faute du protagoniste. Il peut également être supposé qu'elle est tuée, avec le reste du monde, à la fin de la Genocide Route. ** En lien avec ce qui est écrit au-dessus, les capacités entières d'Alphys à combattre sont inconnues. Le seul indice que l'on peut voir est à la fin de la True Pacifist Route, où elle génère un barrage d'électricité pour protéger l'âme du protagoniste des balles de Flowey - par la suite, pendant le combat contre Asriel, la forme d'âme perdue d'Alphys réutilise certaines attaques de Mettaton EX. * Une erreur souvent apercevable est le nombre de dents proéminentes d'Alphys, qui peut passer de deux à trois. Références ‎cs:Alphys de:Alphys en:Alphys es:‎Alphys fi:Alphys it:Alphys ja:Alphys pl:Alphys pt-br:‎Alphys ru:Альфис tr:Alphys uk:Альфіс zh:Alphys Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Calciterre Catégorie:PNJ Catégorie:Personnages